


Ripped From Heaven

by starsandbrokenhalos



Series: Love, Death, & The Afterlife: A Tale of JayRoy, Their Friends & Justice League Dark [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Justice League Dark (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angel Wings, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandbrokenhalos/pseuds/starsandbrokenhalos
Summary: Summary:Ever since Jason was exposed to The Spear of Destiny a few months ago, he has been having a series of strange dreams that are all basically the same. Until now. After waking from a dream that is much different than the others, he learns he has a marking of sorts that is cause for investigation. With the help of the Justice League Dark, Jason seeks answers and experiences the world of magic in ways he never could have thought of.Chapter One Quote Preview:She turned to look at him, a chilling yet inviting smile on her face. She patted the spot next to her.Something compelled Jason to do as she commanded. When he was near her, her smile only grew. He dared not sit as he was uncertain as how to properly do so with wings. “You keep coming here,” she said. The woman cupped her hand and watched it fill with water before slowly pouring it out. “You no longer belong here.”“Considering I’m in my dreams, I think I do,” Jason retorted.***Note: This is a continuation of my work titled JayRoy Week 2018.***





	1. The Touch of Death Lingers

One would think that after a few months of having variations of the same dream, Jason would be used to the fact each one ended with him being shoved off a cliff of sorts and falling to the ground. Yet he never was. It simply felt too real. Jason was standing in the middle of the all too familiar field with knee high grass, white and silver in color. He sighed as he looked around the place, waiting for the strange ethereal being to appear and push him off the ledge that was behind him. He knew if he turned to look, a pair of feathery wings extending from his back would obstruct his view. 

Jason took a step forward and instantly became even more perplexed. In all other versions of this dream he was bound to the spot he started in. Feeling daring, he took two more steps and spun around, fully expecting to see something to fall off of. Instead he saw more grass interspersed with glowing pastel colored flowers. He surveyed the scene again and took note of the path nearby. He headed towards the path, moving awkwardly as he struggled to get used to the weight of the wings. From a distance the stones that comprised the path appeared to be made of silver. However, upon a closer look he could see bits of diamond dust mixed in as well. 

He tentatively touched a foot on to the path. For some reason he half expected to burst into flames and found himself relieved that was not the case. He followed the path until he came to a fountain made of marble. Someone was sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring at their reflection, running their hand through the water and singing a song in a language that Jason had never heard. As he drew closer he was able to see more of the being. It was a woman with long dark hair and an understated goth aesthetic. She turned to look at him, a chilling yet inviting smile on her face. She patted the spot next to her. 

Something compelled Jason to do as she commanded. When he was near her, her smile only grew. He dared not sit as he was uncertain as how to properly do so with wings. “You keep coming here,” she said. The woman cupped her hand and watched it fill with water before slowly pouring it out. “You no longer belong here.”

“Considering I’m in my dreams, I think I do,” Jason retorted. 

The woman snickered. “I’m sure that is how your visits have felt Jason, but I can assure you, they have all been real.” She stood and closed the gap between them. “Besides, even if they were dreams, that is my brother’s realm of expertise. Mine is something else entirely.” She tapped her chin as if she were thinking through something before saying, “I shall leave a mark on you to prove you were here.” She ran her fingers through his hair. As she did, an unnaturally bright light emerged behind her. She took his hand in hers, leading him towards it.

Jason’s heart was racing as he anticipated the falling sensation he was certain was next. “Before you toss me into consciousness, what exactly is your expertise?” 

There was something mischievous about her smile now. “Why, death of course,” she answered as she turned him so his back faced the light. He opened his mouth to reply but she shushed him by pressing her pointer finger to his lips. “One more thing before you go; there are people in your world who can help you. I believe you know who they are. Seek them out.” She pushed him through the light, the falling officially commenced.

* * *

As his eyes flew open he heard himself gasping for air. He rubbed his forehead as he swung his legs over the bed. Jason could hear Roy pouring cereal into a bowl and Lian chattering away as he went to join them. “G’morning you two,” he said as he entered the kitchen. Both Roy and Lian were staring at him, their eyes were wide. Lian was in awe while Roy had almost dropped his breakfast. Jason’s nerves were beginning to kick in as he looked back and forth between his two family members. “Everything alright…?”

“Dad! Your hair is awesome! Can I do that to my hair?” Lian said excitedly.

“My…hair?” Jason stammered as he reached for his head.

Roy took a deep breath to steady himself. “We’ll talk when you’re sixteen Squeaker.” He set the cereal on the counter and picked up his phone. His thumbs punched in the passcode and cleared away several notifications. “Try not to freak out,” he said as he turned his phone screen to Jason, “Too much.”

“Why would I…what the fu-fudge!?” Jason choked out as he stared at himself using the phone camera’s selfie mode. The front part of his hair had white streaks running through it that were very much not that when he had gone to bed. He ran his hands through his hair and tried styling it in a way that would hide the white. “What the hell am I going to do?”

Lian gasped. “Dad! You said a bad word.”

“I’m sorry kiddo,” Jason said, still fooling around with his hair even after Roy put the phone away. He sat down at the table and looked at Roy. “This…isn’t natural.”

Roy resumed eating his cereal and sat down next to him. “I agree.” He was visibly concerned and mulling over his next choice of words. His voice was soft as he asked, “Should we contact someone in your family?” He put his hand on top of Jason’s. “They are used to dealing with some pretty weird things.”

He was right but the idea of going to them after the last time they all worked together made Jason’s anxiety flare up even more. That bastard named Constantine had somehow been able to discover details about Jason’s past and then proceeded to broadcast them in the middle of the Bat Cave. In front of Bruce. The details were vague, but they were enough to make Bruce twitchy and create tension. Jason supposed it was to be expected considering the old bat hated magic almost as much as he hated not knowing things. 

Even before Constantine ran his mouth, Bruce had not been keen on many parts of Jason’s past. Now that he knew there was some degree of magic involved, that gave him more questions. As a result, Bruce being the “wonderful” communicator that he was, reopened his investigation on Jason rather than talking to the source directly. Then again, Jason wasn’t a talker so could he really blame Bruce for not even trying? Probably not. At least technically speaking. The lack of effort though was reminiscent of every other time the two of them had issues which was getting to Jason and serving as a reminder as to why he stayed away as much possible. 

Jason shook his head in response to Roy. His eyes flicked over to Lian to signal that this was a discussion she should not be present for. Roy nodded and said, “Hey Squeaker, we’re going to go talk for a bit. When we’re done, how about we build a blanket fort in the living room?”

The little girl’s eyes lit up. “Okay! Can we make popcorn and watch movies too?” 

“Absolutely but there might be a bit of a wait on that, okay?” Roy explained.

“Okay Daddy,” Lian answered. She gave him a thumbs up as the two men left to head to the bedroom.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. “Considering I haven’t really seen or heard from anyone in a few months, with the exception of the holiday party, I don’t think my family is the one to go to.”

“Dick would help if you asked,” Roy said gently. He laced his fingers through Jason’s. 

“Which is why he’s reached out so much,” Jason remarked sarcastically.

“Maybe he has learned to let you to come to him,” Roy responded.

“I’ll give you that,” Jason admitted, focusing on the way their hands fit together so well. “But I still would rather avoid involving him…” He trailed off as he remembered how the lady in his dream ran her fingers through his hair. “I think the hair might be related to the dreams I have been having.”

Roy squeezed his hand. “You should look into it,” he said, caressing Jason’s cheek, “They’re not getting any better and as far as I can tell, you have nothing to lose.”

“I will,” Jason said quietly. 

“Let me know how I can help,” Roy said. 

“You help just by being here,” Jason said. 

Roy smiled as he leaned in for kiss. “You know what I mean.” He pressed his lips to Jason’s. “Now that the shock is wearing off, I must say, I like the hair.” He kissed Jason again.

“Really?” Jason asked, intrigued by this development.

His significant other nodded. “It looks good,” Roy said kissing him again, “It’s kind of sexy.”

“Now you’re just trying to stroke my ego,” Jason said. 

“But I’m not lying,” Roy countered.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” was the only thing he could think to say in response. 

“As are you. That’s why we get along,” Roy teased. They shared another kiss before deciding to head back out to the living room. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jason responded as they turned the corner.

Lian was hard at work trying to decide which blanket was the best to drape over the kitchen chairs and which would go on the couch. Jason went to grab the chairs as Roy back tracked to fetch pillows. Within a couple minutes the three of them were constructing the blanket fort as promised. When it was almost done, there was a knock on the door. Jason and Roy both exchanged worried looks. They were not expecting company. It was not abnormal for Rose, Joey or Eddie to pop up without warning but they each possessed keys. 

Jason took it upon himself to go over to the door. He peaked through the peephole and instantly felt his blood boil. The bastard was standing on the other side of the door. His hands were in the pockets of his trench coat and he had that irritating twinkle in his eyes. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Jason groaned.

“Who is it Jaybird?” Roy asked, concern seeping into his voice.

“Constantine,” Jason practically growled.


	2. Magic and Tea For Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Constantine offers to help Jason and Lian is adorable
> 
> Quote Preview:  
> “You helped enough last time we met,” Jason said. He clenched his jaw. 
> 
> “Apparently not,” Constantine retorted as his eyes went up and down the length of Jason’s body a couple of times. There was always a pause when he got to the hair. “Everything radiating off of you is doing so in an erratic fashion, what’s been going on?” 
> 
> Jason looked at Roy who gave him a nod of encouragement. He did not seem particularly thrilled by their company either but given what they had been talking about moments ago, it seemed Roy was taking it as a sign from the universe about how to proceed. Jason sighed and signaled for his significant other to distract Lian for a bit. Lian was annoyed that she kept getting left out of conversations this morning but went to take the sheets off her bed and select which stuffed animals she wanted to watch movies with. When she was out of earshot, Jason sat in the armchair and stared at Constantine. “First things first, I don’t like you, let alone trust you.”

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked through gritted teeth as he opened the door.

Constantine eyed the white streaks of hair and smirked. “Hello to you too love,” the occultist said, weaseling his way into the apartment. “Lovely place you got here.” 

“Answer the question,” Jason said. Since Lian was around, he was refraining from dangling the man out the window. Speaking of Lian, she was currently hiding behind Roy’s leg. “Now.”

“I was in San Francisco visiting Zee when I felt the aftershocks of powerful magic being used,” Constantine explained, “I decided to track down the epicenter. Imagine my surprise when I realized that you were the origin point; didn’t realize Bats left Gotham.” He spoke so nonchalantly and as if his words should be taken as undeniable fact. It only further underscored how intolerable he was.

Jason scoffed. “For someone who acts like he knows everything, you certainly have your facts messed up.” 

The man freed his hands from his pocket. In his right hand was a pendulum made of quartz hanging from a silver chain. The other hand contained a compass. “They never lie love.”

“Did you say magic?” Lian asked shyly. She cautiously peaked out from behind Roy, clearly curious. 

Constantine’s eyes flicked over to her as if he had only just become aware of the others’ presence. A shit eating grin spread across his already smug face. He was clearly piecing the dynamics together as he knelt before Lian. “That I did sweetheart. Would you like to see some?” Lian nodded slowly in response. He snapped his fingers to create a flame that he proceeded to manipulate into a girl shooting a bow and arrow. 

“That is so cool,” Lian breathed, her eyes wide with wonder. Her mouth was shaped into a perfect ‘o’ as she watched the fiery little arrows dart away and vanish.

He snapped his fingers to extinguish it quickly. “That it is,” Constantine said as he stood and the glint in his eyes brightened. He reached a hand out for a low five that Lian happily gave him. Jason carefully controlled his expression as it was now clear the conman had won over his daughter. “As for you, it looks like you could use some help,” he said as he sat down on the couch. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table and crossed them at the ankles.

“You helped enough last time we met,” Jason said. He clenched his jaw. 

“Apparently not,” Constantine retorted as his eyes went up and down the length of Jason’s body a couple of times. There was always a pause when he got to the hair. “Everything radiating off of you is doing so in an erratic fashion, what’s been going on?” 

Jason looked at Roy who gave him a nod of encouragement. He did not seem particularly thrilled by their company either but given what they had been talking about moments ago, it seemed Roy was taking it as a sign from the universe about how to proceed. Jason sighed and signaled for his significant other to distract Lian for a bit. Lian was annoyed that she kept getting left out of conversations this morning but went to take the sheets off her bed and select which stuffed animals she wanted to watch movies with. When she was out of earshot, Jason sat in the armchair and stared at Constantine. “First things first, I don’t like you, let alone trust you.”

“A position I’ve been in before love,” Constantine said. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and began twirling it in his fingers. “And a smart move on your part.”

“That’s not exactly reassuring,” Jason said, narrowing his eyes. 

“But it is the truth,” the man answered. He tucked the cigarette back into his pocket. “Now, I believe it is your turn to answer my question.” 

“It all started when we found the Spear of Destiny,” Jason unwillingly began. He went on to tell the occultist the details he felt were important about his discussions with Catherine and the dreams. All of it was weird enough to experience but speaking about it made it sound completely absurd. Sure, he had witnessed or been a part of equally, if not more, strange phenomena, but for some reason this was up there with being resurrected. As he finished speaking, sudden laughter erupted from Lian’s room that made him crack the faintest of smiles.

Of course, Constantine noticed. “Isn’t it funny how love and children can make tough exteriors begin to crumble and reveal a softness inside?” 

“Are you asking based off of observation or personal experience?” Jason retorted. 

“Both,” Constantine answered, his voice temporarily taking on a wistful tone. “Anyways,” he continued before Jason could dig into his answer, “I think my friends and I can help you. We have resources that could give you answers. Hell, maybe we can even teach you a few things if you want. Your energy is driving me mad.”

Jason stopped himself from making a sassy remark. “What would your help entail?”

“Human sacrifice, a demonic ritual and the likes,” Constantine rattled off. He chuckled at Jason’s horrified expression. “I’m sorry love, that was too easy of a set up for me to resist. In all seriousness, if you’re up for it, you can come with me to our headquarters and stay there for a week or so in order for us to get a better understanding of what is going on with these dreams. We can come up with more specifics from there.”

The idea of spending more than a few hours, let alone a week, with the man sitting across from him was somehow less appealing than fighting Ra’s al Ghul or venturing to literal Hell to save Eddie. But, to Jason’s dismay, he truly did not see any other better alternatives. Besides, Zatanna would be around and she had proven to be pretty spectacular in every regard especially, putting Constantine in his place. “Thanks for the offer but I’ll have to make some arrangements with Roy before I can accept.”

“Your husband and daughter are welcome to come with you,” Constantine said. 

Jason did not bother to correct the man on the technicalities as he and Roy were practically engaged. Besides, having someone besides himself think of Roy as his husband felt…right. There was also the whole bit as Lian as his daughter that made Jason’s heart fill with joy. A warmth spread across his face and he finally began to relax. “I still have to talk it through with him and likely Lian as well.” 

Constantine stood. “Very well love. Do you still have the business card?” Jason nodded. “Excellent. It was a pleasure to see you again,” he said, extending his hand. 

“Wish I could say the same,” Jason said solemnly. Although, there was a bit of an unintended undertone to his words. He shook Constantine’s hand and happily escorted him to the door. “Don’t forget to let the door hit you on the way out.”

“Who said anything about using the door?” Constantine said playfully. He held his hands out in front of him and began speaking in Latin. Colorful sparks began to fly out from his fingers and create strange symbols in the air around him. The symbols steadily grew in brightness before merging into a swirling vortex of blue, purple and black. Constantine stepped into it and with a wink, vanished along with all traces of magic. 

Jason rubbed his eyes. Apparently no matter how much weird shit he saw in his life, there was always going to be something that caught him off guard. With the offer on the table, he made his way to Lian’s room. Upon stepping foot in there, a smile spread across lips. Lian had set up a tea party for her stuffed animals and Roy. She was currently using her bed as a pretend stove and brewing a fresh pot of imaginary tea, singing Queen’s “Radio Gaga” and dancing in place. The fact that she was wearing a costume version of Belle’s golden ball gown from _Beauty and The Beast_ only made it that much more of an adorable sight. 

Roy, wearing a feathery purple boa and a flower crown per their daughter’s request, was sitting cross legged on the floor. “How did it go?” he asked, eyes filled with concern.

“It was alright. I’ll give you the details later,” Jason said as he lowered himself to the floor next to the love of his life. He kissed his cheek, “I will tell you, the insufferable man thinks we’re already married.”

“Let him, that way we don’t have to send him an invitation and can save some money when we finally do make it official,” Roy said, wrapping an arm around Jason’s waist.

Jason chuckled. “I like the way you think darling,” he said, resting his head on Roy’s shoulder. Roy kissed the top of his head as Lian made her way over with a plastic tea set in hand. 

The little girl set it on the floor and began handing out the saucers. “Chamomile with two dollops of honey for Daddy, Lavender with nothing added for Dad, Sugar Cookie with three spoons of sugar for me,” Lian said before going on into each of her stuffed animals’ requests. When they were all passed out, she sat down with her legs crossed, all smiles and cuteness. Roy had braided her hair and managed to work in a red ribbon as well. “Oh no, Dad, you need proper attire for the tea party.” She stood once more and made her over to the chest she kept her dress up clothes in. It took a couple minutes of rummaging before she bounded over with a pink beret Jason was pretty sure Mar’i had left here at some point in one hand and a pair of sparkly, star shaped sunglasses in the other. She put them on him, stepped back and gave a thumbs up. “There! Now you both look pretty!”

“We’re always pretty,” Jason stated, smiling.

Lian tilted her head to the side and made a thoughtful humming noise. “Debatable. I’ve seen how you look after missions.” She raised her plastic teacup out towards her snickering fathers. “Now, I would like to officially start this tea party with a toast.”

“What to Etai Yazi?” Roy asked.

“To us of course,” Lian said, raising her cup even higher, “May we always be a happy family.” Her words were soon followed by the sound of plastic hitting each other and chattering about the events that have transpired among the stuffed animals. Prior to moving in with Roy and Lian, Jason had no idea that stuffed animals were so dramatic and, at times, political. It was strange at first but now that he had grown to enjoy times like this, he wouldn’t change a thing. He mentally, and begrudgingly, admitted that Constantine had one thing right; love and children did have a way of bringing out vulnerability and softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed this update, it was really fun to write. Have a wonderful week and if you plan on partaking in Superbowl festivities, enjoy! :D - Logan


	3. Friends to Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick silently concurred with a smirk before asking, “Care to join?” He gestured to a seat at the table.
> 
> “Actually, I was hoping you and I could talk,” Roy answered, his heart rate increasing a bit. 
> 
> “Absolutely,” Dick said as he stood. 
> 
> “Fine, leave me here all by myself,” Wally jokingly complained. 
> 
> Dick ruffled up the speedster’s hair before leaving the room. He and Roy walked in silence through the halls. Roy wasn’t sure where they were going to end up but the quiet was nice as he went over what he was going to say. They eventually ended up in the, surprisingly empty, training room. Dick plopped down on the training mat. His bright blue eyes flicked to Roy expectantly. “So…what’s up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to write about Jason leaving and his first impression of the House of Mystery  
> Roy: There is plenty of time for that. Let me have a moment to shine! Besides, subplot!  
> Me:  
> Roy:   
> Me: You have a point

Roy wanted to go with Jason and be there for moral support. Unfortunately, he could not afford to take any time off for a while mostly because people were getting suspicious and Ollie had started nagging him about balancing his priorities better. On the bright side, the time apart was going to let Roy get a couple of things done that he didn’t want Jason to know about quite yet. Besides, it was only a week. They had been separated for longer under much worse circumstances. He would survive. That is, if he didn’t manage to burn every upcoming meal. 

The morning had not been easy. Jason was nervous, Lian was bummed out, and Roy was caught in the crosshairs of it all. Needless to say, there were a lot of hugs and kisses in addition to Lian trying to sneak into a magical portal. Thank God for Rose’s quick reflexes otherwise his baby girl would have been temporarily in the care of Constantine and whoever else dwelled at The House of Mystery. He knew Lian would have been promptly returned but it was still a scenario Roy was grateful to have avoided. 

He entered into the common area of the tower. Predictably, everyone was there and broken off into groups. Dick was sitting at the table near the kitchen with Wally. The speedster was shoving ice cream into his mouth as he listened to Dick go over intel. While he was paying attention to what was being said, Wally certainly perked up when he spotted Roy. He waved over his fellow redhead and effectively ended the discussion. At least for the time being. “How’s it going?” Wally asked as Roy stood by the table.

“All things considered, pretty good,” Roy answered.

“I see my brother is still alive,” Dick commented as he eyed Roy’s neck.

“Dude, it’s my job to tease him about those,” Wally joked as he shot Roy a wink that officially caused the archer to turn bright red.

Dick smirked. “There’s always next time Wall,” he said before turning his attention to Roy. “How is Jason? Usually if I leave him to brood or whatever for a while, I’ll at least get a text asking to set up a playdate for Lian with Mar’i by now.”

“He thinks B is investigating him and isn’t too keen on family interaction because of it,” Roy replied. Dick remained silent and a tension creeped into the air around them. “He is, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Dick admitted quietly. 

Roy sighed. “And here I was hoping Jaybird was just being dramatic,” he muttered.

“That is a fair conclusion,” Wally said as he took another scoop of ice cream. 

Dick silently concurred with a smirk before asking, “Care to join?” He gestured to a seat at the table.

“Actually, I was hoping you and I could talk,” Roy answered, his heart rate increasing a bit. 

“Absolutely,” Dick said as he stood. 

“Fine, leave me here all by myself,” Wally jokingly complained. 

Dick ruffled up the speedster’s hair before leaving the room. He and Roy walked in silence through the halls. Roy wasn’t sure where they were going to end up but the quiet was nice as he went over what he was going to say. They eventually ended up in the, surprisingly empty, training room. Dick plopped down on the training mat. His bright blue eyes flicked to Roy expectantly. “So…what’s up?”

Roy opened his mouth only to immediately shut it. He forced himself to take a deep breath. “It’s about Jason…and me. Well, our relationship really and where it is going,” he rambled.

Dick was smirking. “I assume you’re not breaking up.”

“Quite the opposite actually,” Roy said with a blush as he plopped down next to him.

“And what does that mean?” Dick asked. His voice had a sing song quality to it which indicated he suspected something. 

“Jaybird and I have talked about getting married. I guess, well, I would like to go into it knowing your thoughts about everything,” Roy admitted.

His best friend was smiling a little in response to what he just heard. He let out a breath and became a bit more serious. “How honest do you want me to be?”

Roy braced himself. “Brutally.”

Dick nodded. “You probably guessed but, I wasn’t a fan of you two getting together. It didn’t make sense. Honestly if I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you had both just picked the first guy that came along and settled.” He looked down at his hands then over to Roy and added, “I still don’t understand what it is you two have going on but it’s healthy, strong, and happy which is why I have come to support it.”

“Really?” Roy choked out.

“Really. The hickeys still weird me out though,” Dick said.

“Fair enough,” Roy conceded.

Dick pulled him into a hug. “If you want my blessing to marry my brother, you have it.”

“Thanks Dick,” Roy said, hugging him back. 

“Just know that if either of you hurt the other, I’m not afraid to dangle people off of roofs,” Dick said.

“I figured as much and have no intention of hurting him.” He gave hugged his best friend tighter, cautiously feeling optimistic.

“Good,” Dick said, “By the way, what do you see in Jason?”

Roy’s smile was wide. “How long do you have? Because the full explanation will take all day.”

“As much as I would love to hear the all the details, I will settle for a summary,” Dick answered.

“In short, his compassion,” Roy stated as he helped Dick off the floor.

Dick nodded as he mentally noted what the archer had said. “One more question, what are you doing Saturday night? Wally, Garth and I were hoping you could join us for a guy’s night.”

“I’ll be there,” Roy said. 

“Cool! We can plan it out in the group message. Right now, the pursuit of justice calls,” Dick said putting his hands on his hips. 

“All of you Bats really are full of drama and theatrics aren’t you?” Roy asked as he opened the door for them.

“You’re marrying in, better get used to it Roy Todd.” Dick was about two seconds away from bursting into laughter.

“That sounds awful. It’s like the name you’d give to a redneck trucker,” Roy complained.

“Did you not see yourself during that awful baseball cap phase?” Dick teased. Since he didn’t have a good answer for that, Roy just shook his head as he smiled. He briefly caught himself worrying about Jason but was soon pulled out of it by Dick going on about how it was perfectly acceptable to make questionable fashion choices. After all, Dick had once sported a look that has since become known as Discowing. If he thought Roy didn't have an arsenal full of jokes regarding that ensemble, he was sorely mistaken. Roy gave shot him a mischievous look that immediately caused Dick to panic ever so slightly. "What are you planning?"

He smiled even more. Moments like these served as reminders that things were looking up and had been for a bit now. Hopefully, if the universe decided to be kind, this trend would continue for at least a little bit longer. "You'll see. Tell me, how do you feel about karaoke this weekend?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's finally here! I have no idea how long this is going to turn out and will update the total number of chapters when I do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and find it worth the wait! Thanks for taking the time to read, leave kudos, and comments, it really does mean a lot! :) 
> 
> Take care!  
> \- Logan


End file.
